The Doctor and The Librarian
by The Doctor's Companion
Summary: Renee Kavanagh is just your normal average girl working at the local University Library. That is until one day she meets a man who unfortunately she can't forget...
1. The Girl in the Library

_I don't own any of the Doctor who characters. This story is still developing, so please bear with me. Thank you for taking the time to read it and comments are always appreciated. _

_One...._

Two....

_Three...._

Gasping, Renee flung herself off of the bed. Struggling to gain consciousness, Renee opened her eyes and glanced around the dark room. Nothing seemed out of place; dresser drawer still opposite her bed, door to the bathroom directly to the left of that. Nightstand and window to her right across the bed. Breathing hard, Renee struggled to remember what had pulled her out of her sleep so violently. A word, hurriedly whispered in her ear. What was it?  
"Doctor!" Renee cried, suddenly remembering.  
_But why would I remember that word? What does a doctor have to do with anything?  
_Standing up, the blanket slipped from her lap and onto the floor. Renee snatched it up and wrapped it around herself. Realizing she wasn't going back to sleep, Renee walked around the bed to the nightstand and turned on the lamp resting there. Blinking in the sudden light she sat down on the bed and kept trying to remember what she had been dreaming about only moments before. She sat there for a few minutes, and then decided she wasn't going to remember. Glancing down at the nightstand, she saw the locket she'd had since forever and picked it up. It was old; older than she was, though Renee did not know the exact age. The pendant it self was about an inch and a half both length and width; the chain was about thirty four inches. Rubbing the locket absentmindedly, Renee looked a the clock. Four thirty in the morning. Slipping the locket around her neck, she stood back up and moved to the dresser. _Great,_ she thought. _Might as well start my day. I'm definitely not going back to sleep._

**********************************************************************************

_  
_Trying to juggle a coffee up top a mound of books, Renee struggled with the doors to the University Library. She had loads to do with finals only being two weeks away. The Library got quite busy during the las two weeks before finals because it always seemed that students waited till the last possible minute to prepare. Managing to get through the doors, Renee hurried across the lobby towards the studying area. It was a tucked away place in the rear of the first floor of the library and Renee was thankful for that. It was quiet for one thing, and when you had an armload of stuff to carry it was the quickest place to get to. Unloading the pile of books from the overnight return bin in the first cubicle, she grabbed an empty book cart and plunked herself down in the chair and started organizing everything. "Social Migration of the Archivists over here, Biology of Elizabethans here-"

"Why in the world are we in a library? We've already visited a library. A whole planet in fact, that was a library. Frankly I'm a bit bored with libraries." A female voice said loudly, carrying over the entire first floor.  
Renee turned around and looked in the direction of the voice. She saw a man and a woman standing just at the edge of the studying area. The woman was of medium height, her red hair falling just past her shoulders. She was glaring at the man beside her who was just grinning back. Renee studied the man. He was tall and slander, with a brown hair that stuck out from the top of his head, but in a neat sort of fashion. He was started to look around, as if searching for something. "Oh Donna, cheer up will you? We're in the most extensive library in your century! Humans are just now discovering wealths of information and its all being stored here." the man exclaimed. "And we're here because there is someone I need to see about a book. So if you'll excuse me."

And with that the man walked off, leaving the woman, Donna, all alone. Renee turned back around to her cubicle. She would let Marge, the head librarian help them with what they were looking for. She had to get everything organized for the midday rush. Oh but what if it was a manuscript the man was looking for? Or one of the older leather bound editions? She knew where they kept most of the oldest records in this place. After all, this was like her second home wasn't it? She should probably help them at least look for whatever it is they were here for. Marge at this time of day was usually up on the fourth floor as the early morning was the slowest time of the day and she really wasn't supposed to be climbing the huge ladders after the fall she had last autumn. If they needed some of the older materials Marge wouldn't be able to get them. And the other assistant librarians wouldn't be here till much later. And the students didn't have to had all the study materials laid out right at this moment did they?  
Renee took a drink of her coffee and went over to the woman, who was still standing right where the man had left her. "Pardon me, but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. I'm First Assistant Renee Kavanagh. Maybe I can help you find what you're here for?" she asked Donna.

"I have no idea what we're hear for. He just dragged me here, babbling on about some bloody book he needed to find. You never know with that man. I'm Donna by the way." Donna said, extending her hand.

Renee took Donna's hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you Donna." she said. "You should probably let your friend know that the Head Librarian is most likely up on the fourth floor so if he's looking for something specific he should inquire with her. Or myself ."

Donna smiled. "Thanks. I'll let him know." she said. "It was nice to meet you Renee."  
Renee smiled as Donna walked away after her friend. _Lovely woman_ Renee thought as she went back to the cubicle. She quickly got to work organizing the books on the cart.  
Some time later as Renee was placing books students had dropped off on the correct shelves on the second floor, Donna and the man came walking across the lobby from the opposite staircase towards the entrance, whispering loudly. Glancing down, she almost called out to them, but stopped herself at how quickly they were leaving. Within moments the two were gone and Renee quickly placed the books on the shelves and headed towards the staircase. As she got half way down the stairs the building started shaking with alarming force. Renee grabbed the rail, trying not to fall the rest of the way down. Panicking, her eyes darted around . As soon as the shaking had started it stopped. Renee looked around. Some of the bookcases had toppled into each other and a few lamps had fallen off the main desk to the floor. Renee picked herself up from the stairwell and went in search of Marge to make sure she was okay.  
Renee found her on the third floor, pinned between one of the bookshelves and the wall. "Oh my God Marge!" She cried as she ran to the Librarian's side. "Are you okay? Is anything broken?"  
Marge grimaced at Renee. "My leg is pinned under the bookcase. Do you think you can lift it? I don't think anything is broken dear. I'm just a bit trapped at the moment." she laughed weakly.

Renee pushed the scattered books away from Marge, creating a hollow space around them so she could get a good footing. Crouching down, she placed herself underneath the bookshelf her back touching the top. She pushed up with her legs, trying to use the momentum of her push to topple the bookshelf in the opposite direction but the bookshelf proved to be to heavy. Renee tried again and again till she was exhausted. "I can't lift it." She panted, sitting down. "Its to heavy for just me. I'm going to have to find help. Will you be alright by yourself?"  
"Yes I think so, but hurry Renee. I'm starting to lose feeling in my leg I fear." Marge said in a slightly panicked voice.

"I'll be right back with help I promise." Renee said as she stood up. "I'll be as quick as I can!"

And with that she ran.  
Almost skidding across the marble floor of the library, Renee burst out of the entrance doors, screaming for help as she flew down the outside steps. But no one was outside. It was if the entire city had gone for cover and were unwilling to come back out. Racing down the street, Renee kept screaming,"Someone help please! The Head Librarian is trapped!"  
Not really paying attention to where she was running, she didn't see the person that she collided into. Falling flat on her back, the air rushing out of her lungs Renee became dazed. "Oy watch it!" A female voiced yelled.  
It took a few moments for Renee to recognize the voice and to catch her breath but when she did the name came rushing out of her mouth. "Donna. Oh Thank God!" she exclaimed. "You have to help me!"

Sitting up she looked into the faces of a confused Donna and her friend. "Whats the rush then? Why were you running about?" Donna asked.  
"You've got to help the Head Librarian she's pinned between a bookshelf and the wall and the bookshelf is to heavy for me to lift she got stuck when the ground shook." Renee said, it all came out at once.  
"What?" Donna asked.

Her friend's eyes widened. "Well what you just sitting there for come on!" he exclaimed, extending his hand to her.  
Renee took his hand without thinking and before she knew it she was being tugged along the way she had came.  
It seemed only moments before she was right back where she started, trying to push the bookshelf off of Marge. Only this time, she had the help of Donna and her friend. The man was helping Renee push the bookshelf, while Donna talked to Marge and was ready to pull her out as soon as the shelf was moved. It took them several tries, but they finally managed to get the bookshelf moved enough to where Marge could be let out. As soon as she was out of the way Renee and the man dropped the shelf with a loud thud to the floor. "Let me take a look at that leg eh Margarine?" the man said, crouching down beside her and pulling out an instrument Renee did not recognize from his coat pocket.  
He swung the instrument along Marge's leg. "No broken bones. Leg's probably asleep though, what with being pinned and everything. I'm surprised it wasn't broken. What happened?" he asked, directing the question not at Marge, but Renee.

"I don't know. I was coming downstairs when the entire building shook. I came up here to find her pinned." Renee said gesturing towards the shelf.  
The man looked confused. So did Donna. "But we were just outside. I didn't feel anything did you?" she asked the man.  
"No and that's interesting. That means it wasn't the ground that shook, it was the actual building."  
"But how can just a building shake?" Renee asked.

"And thats is a very good question miss-I'm sorry didn't catch your name." The man said.

"Renee. Renee Kavanagh. I'm the First Assistant Librarian." Renee said, caught off guard.  
The man smiled. "Well First Assistant Librarian Renee Kavanagh, lovely to meet you. I'm The Doctor."


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole We Go

_I do not own any of the Doctor Who characters. Just my own creations. Thank you so much for the comments they were very appreciated. I hope you enjoy this segment as much as I did writing it. Apologizes for the delay I meant to have this up a few days after this first part, but life happens when you least expect it. Oh, and a quick note: This is my first DW fanfic and any type of writing in sci-fi so bear with me as I learn. ^.^_

"The Doctor? That's an odd name, sounds more like a title." Renee remarked aloud.

"What is it with people getting so preoccupied with my name?" the Doctor asked. "I don't going around saying people's names sound odd. And believe me I've heard some down right 'odd' ones myself."

Donna shot the Doctor a look. "So about the building shakin' all by itself?" she prompted.

"Oh right now that is odd. How can just a building shake all by itself." the Doctor said, trailing off into thought.

Renee looked at Donna who shrugged, as if to say _this happens all the time so what can you do_? Renee then turned her attention to Marge, who was rubbing her leg trying to get the feeling back into it. "Are you alright?" Renee asked quietly.

Marge looked up and smiled. "Yes dear I'm quite alright. Thank you for getting help so quickly. I'm just glad that you're safe and that the Doctor is here."

Renee smiled weakly. She didn't show it, but she was visibly shaken by the events so far. Seeing her mentor and friend trapped like that; it was hard. Marge had been the central figure in her life, the surrogate parent when there had been none before as far as Renee could remember. She had graciously given her the job at the Library to help her onto her own to feet, and Renee did not know what she would do the day that Marge would no longer be here to comfort her and give her advice. Pulling herself from dangerous thoughts, she asked Marge: "Do you know the Doctor then?"

"Yes, from a long time ago, when I was a First Assistant Librarian like yourself." Marge said.

Renee glanced at the Doctor in surprise. Marge was in her early sixties. It did not seem possible; Marge had started in the Library in her early twenties and the Doctor looked no more than in his early thirties. "Marge how is that possible-"

"Does this place have some sort of basement?" The Doctor asked suddenly, interrupting Renee mid-sentence.

"Yes, of course. Its the level we keep most of the leather bound manuscripts. Its temperature controlled so they can be preserved." Marge said.

"Yes but anything under that? You know a _basement._ You know, where you keep all your christmas decorations and old clothing. That sort of basement." the Doctor said, shaking his head.

"Well, no."Marge said. "All of our decorations are stored elsewhere in the University's storage. Since the construction of the Library we've acquired so many books and manuscripts that the original basement was converted to house them. And there is only one sub level to this place."

"That's not true Marge. Do you not remember the door?" Renee asked.

The Doctor looked intrigued. "Door? What door?"

"Oh yes I'd forgotten. Its the door no one's been able to get into, not even myself." Marge said. "Legends about this place say that that door leads to a level underneath the old basement, that houses some of the information of the lost peoples and civilizations of this world."

"Others say that that the door leads to a place of darkness where lost souls of the people who's ground this University is built upon dwell, waiting for unsuspecting victims to devour and it was sealed to starve them. But all they are are stories. I suspect some students were hurt or maybe even killed there when this place first opened, and they sealed off that level so no one else would get hurt and then it was forgotten."Renee said.

"Well now thats interesting. Behind every myth and legend there is always some sort of truth waiting to be discovered." the Doctor said, getting a strange gleam in his eye. "And I suspect that whatever shook this place is down in that basement. Because what ever made this Library shake did so at the very foundation. And the only way to find out what that is is to travel down there."

"There's no point. That door's been sealed and no one's ever been able to break it open I'm sure this has a rational explanation to all of it. Its possible that there is a fault line underneath this place and the quake resulting from it was not strong enough to effect a wide area around the Library."Renee said, helping Marge to her feet.

"Oh yes thats it it was a fault line underneath the Library." the Doctor said scratching his head. "Oh come on now do you really believe that? In the back of your mind do you honestly believe that a _fault line_ caused this? No! It doesn't make any sense! Any quake resulting in a fault line of any size would create a rippling effect. It wouldn't effect just the Library. And besides, even if the surround area didn't feel the quake I would."

At that comment Donna rolled her eyes. "Oy, before you two start bickering at each other I think we need to get the Head Librarian somewhere she can sit down and rest." she said.

Renee glance at Marge. She was standing, but barely. Leaning heavily against the wall, she smiled weakly at the group. "I'm quite alright really, just a little tired."

"Tired or not Donna's right you should be sitting down. Come on Marge let me help you." Renee said, helping Marge to stand. "There is a lounge for staff down on the first floor. We can go there."

They all hurried down the stairs quickly as they could manage. When they reached the first floor, Renee pointed out where the lounge was and Donna sprinted ahead to get the door open for her and Marge. She got her quickly in, and helped Marge slip into one of the comfortable chairs. The Doctor took the rear, surveying the room as he entered it. "Nice,"he said. "Very like you would expect a Library lounge would be. Almost like a study with a little kitchenette attached. Quaint."

Renee glanced at the Doctor puzzled, then turned her attention to Marge. "You're very lucky looks like you only have a few bruises and cuts. Donna the medical kit is that desk drawer there can you hand me it?" she said.  
Donna rummaged in the desk Renee pointed at and pulled out a small silver case. She held it up and Renee nodded. Donna quickly brought it over. As Renee tended to Marge's wounds the Doctor wandered around examining things and muttering to himself. "Is he always like this?" she whispered to Donna.

Donna rolled her eyes but a soft smiled played on her lips. "Sometimes its worse. He's all over the place that man. Drives me mad but he can make sense when he wants to."

"Are you two together then?" Renee asked before she realized what she'd said. As soon as she realized it her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. "I'm sorry how imprudent of me!"

Donna chuckled. "Its quite alright you wouldn't believe how many times I've been asked that. And no we're not; never ever would we be."

Renee could feel the blood rushing to her face. Why in the world did she ask that? She asked, "Marge would you like a cup of tea?"  
Marge nodded, to tired to speak. Renee stood up and went to the little kitchenette and began to make tea. "Anyone else?" she called.

Donna said yes and Renee could hear the Doctor mutter something, though she wasn't so sure what it was he'd said. She made tea for everyone and brought it back setting it on the coffee table in the middle of the room. "So Doctor, what do you plan on doing now?" Marge asked quietly from her chair.

The question seemed to startle the Doctor. "Well, Going down to the archives to that door sounds like a good idea." he said.

"But nobody can get it the door to open." Renee said sitting in the chair next to Marge.

Donna took the chair opposite them. "Well the Doctor's not just nobody." she said sipping her tea.

The Doctor grinned. "Exactly! And all I really need is this." he said, and pulled out the sliver instrument he'd had earlier.

"What is that thing anyway?" Renee asked.

"Sonic screwdriver. Can get anything open. Well, almost anything except deadlock seals. So where is the door exactly?"

Marge answered that question. "In the archives its the door at the farthest end of the room. Its red so you can't really miss it. Renee of course can show you the way; she knows those archives like the back of her hand."

Renee froze at Marge's suggestion and cursed silently. Holding her tea cup half way to her lips she shot an evil glare at the Head Librarian, who ignored her. "Brilliant! Lets go!" the Doctor said, heading for the door. Donna quickly put her tea cup down and followed him out.

"What were you thinking? I don't want any part of this!" Renee hissed, setting her own cup down.

"Well I'm in no shape to go and someone has to show them the way." Marge said a smile playing on her lips.

"You could have given them directions! I don't want to go anywhere near that door! I hate that door it makes me feel strange and comfortable, you know that." Renee said, looking pleadingly at her mentor and friend.

"Maybe the Doctor can help you figure out why you feel that way dear. And you know why you have to go Renee, directions just don't cut it even for him."

Renee knew she was right. It was very easy to get lost down in the archives. The whole of it was a mile wide and long and the corridors were like a maze. Renee had spent most of her young life exploring the archives much to the annoyance of the other librarians their assistants. She was the only one who cold navigate them fully.  
Sighing and knowing she was beaten, Renee stood and hugged Marge. "I'm glad you're okay." she whispered. "I'll get them there and back as quick as I can."

"Are you coming or not?" came the Doctor's voice from the door.  
He had popped his head back in to see what was taking so long. She turned to him, slightly irritated. "Yes, I'm coming." she said and brushed past him.

*********************************************************************************

"Can you hold the light higher please Donna? I can't see the keys." Renee said, squinting in the pale light from the electric lamps and torches they'd retrieved from the lobby help desk.

"Sorry." Donna said, holding the lamp higher.

Renee ignored the Doctor's impatient sighing and sorted through her keyring. As First Assistant Librarian, she was one of a few who had a key for almost every door in the Library and it was time consuming when having to find just one.

Making a small noise of triumph, she found the basement door key and inserted into the lock. Unlocking it quickly she said, "There is a chamber right on the inside of this door that we have to step through before entering the actual Archives. Won't take but a few moments."

"Ah a Disinfectant Chamber I'm assuming. Lovely!" The Doctor said.

Renee nodded in agreement. "What is a Disinfectant Chamber exactly?" Donna asked.

"Its a chamber that kills all bacteria that might make some of our older contents disintegrate at a very rapid rate." Renee said as they stepped into the chamber.

"Are we going to get sprayed or something?" Donna asked, taking note of the small jets inserted all around the small room.

"You might say that." The Doctor said, slightly grinning. "Just watch out."

Donna looked confused. "Watch out for what-"

A few moments later they stepped out of the chamber into the archive side. Donna was shaking with anger and the Doctor was trying not to laugh at her. Renee looked around. Long corridors stretched for what seemed like forever, branching off in random sections. Doors dotted the walls every few feet.

"Oh come on Donna it wasn't that bad." The Doctor said following Renee down the corridors

"I am not bloody talking to you right now you stupid space man." Donna said fuming. "I was soaked, powdered and blown dry like some rag doll that's been bloody soiled! I hate you!"

The Doctor chuckled and swung his lamp. Renee ignored them both. That strange, uncomfortable feeling she always got as she neared the door was increasing and it was distracting her. It wasn't painful, this feeling, but it just made her uneasy. Like something was waiting patiently to happen, and it was up to her to start the process. It was like she had electricity vibrating through her. They turned a corner and suddenly the door was staring them in the face. "We're here." Renee said quietly shuddering involuntary.

The Doctor's demeanor changed instantly. It went from teasing and playful to serious. Without saying a word he pushed past Renee and went to the door. Place his ear to the door, the Doctor seemed to listen to the door to the room beyond. "There is a slight vibration coming from behind the door. Its almost like its humming." he said, mostly to himself. "I wonder whats making that vibration."

He reaching into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He aimed it at the door's knob and turned it on. It made a pulsating noise that Renee found strange. Suddenly there was a loud clicking noise. The Doctor smiled and placed the sonic screwdriver back inside his pocket. "Told you," he said. "Anything but deadlock seals."

"That's all well and good, but what's _behind_ the door?" Donna asked.

"Dunno. Haven't opened it yet." he said.

"_Not_ talking to you." Donna said glaring at the Doctor.

"Oh well lets open it then." Renee said and reached for the knob.

Suddenly her hand stopped and hovered above the knob. The feeling had increased immensely and it was making her afraid. It had never been this bad; her whole body was tingling. Renee took a big intake of breath and pushed the fear deep down. She grabbed the knob, and the feeling stopped. Without realizing it she had closed her eyes. She opened them back up and turned the knob.

"Interesting." She heard the Doctor mutter as she walked through the door.

Renee looked at her surroundings. In the dim lamplight, the walls were a nondescript gray stone. Renee couldn't tell how old they were; they were made of a stone she'd not seen anywhere else in the Library. There was a short path ahead of them and what looked like the beginnings of steps. The Doctor and Donna had already come through the door when Renee turned around. "I don't like the feel of this place," she said. "Maybe we should just go back Doctor."

She trembled slightly, as if tying resisting the temptation to walk towards the stairs.

"And miss out on the adventure? Your choice but I'm going on ahead. Donna what about you?" The Doctor said not missing Renee's body quiver.

"Sorry mate, but I go where he goes." Donna said, looking apologetically at Renee and continuing to ignore the Doctor. "Wouldn't miss any of this for anything."

Renee knew she should just go back the way they'd came. She just had to show them the way; she didn't have to go if she didn't really want to. But the curiosity was overwhelming her fear. "All right one look won't hurt." she said.

The Doctor smiled. "All right then, allons-y!" he cried and headed down the path.

********************************************************************************

It seemed like forever before they reached the end of the stairs. They had spiraled downwards and by the end of the stairs Renee felt a little motion sick. And what they found at the end of the stairs was quite puzzling. They were in a large circular room and it was bare, made of the same stone as above. But what was interesting about the place is that the entire floor was marked with symbols, almost like a seal. The Doctor had pulled out some glasses and put them on and was examining the symbols upon the floor. "Fascinating," he said. "Its not anything I immediately recognize. And your sure that there are no records about this room at all?"

Renee sighed and glanced up from the symbols. "As I stated before Doctor, no one has been in this place as far back as records or anyone's memory shows." she said, crouching down. "And there is nothing in the Library that is even remotely like these either."

The Doctor looked puzzled. "This has only happened to me once before, a long time ago. I ended up meeting The Devil then. Hmm." he said, mostly to himself.

"You met the devil? Are you joking?" Donna said coming to crouch down by Renee.

"No, I'm not. It was me and Rose on this planet that was orbiting a black hole and-"

Suddenly the room darkened and there was a tinkling noise of broken glass. Renee let out a yelp of surprise and pain. She'd knocked over one of the lamps and it trying to retrieve it had cut a finger. "Sorry, I'm alright." she said and squeezed her finger to make the blood well and clot. "God this smarts!"

The Doctor, seeming to adjust to the new light better than anyone, came over to Renee and examined her hand. "Just a few cuts, nothing serious. We can fix it when we get back." he said turning over her hand.

As he looked her hand over, a drop of blood welled up and dropped to the floor. Suddenly, the room was full of light and a fierce wind whipped up. Renee and Donna cried out and everyone flung their arms over their faces to shield their eyes. Renee scrambled backwards and hit a wall.

"What's happening?!" Donna cried joining her. "Doctor what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" The Doctor shouted.

A shrill whistle then started and Renee and Donna covered their ears. "Doctor make it stop!" Renee shouted. "Do something!"

"I don't know what to do!" The Doctor shouted back. "Everyone just cover your ears and shut your eyes!"

The wind, whistle and light continued on for several moments and as sudden as it came it stopped. Renee opened her eyes and put her hands down. Looking around tentatively, she saw the Doctor and Donna huddled together but looking around as well.

Renee ears' suddenly pricked. There was a faint noise coming from below the floor. It sounded almost like singing. The Doctor and Donna were talking and didn't seem to hear the noise. Renee felt a sudden compulsion to stand. Without even really thinking, she had stood and started walking to the middle of the floor, all the while the singing getting louder and louder. The Doctor shushed Donna and watched Renee walk to the almost middle of the room. He tilted his head, as if he too could hear the lovely voices softly singing in Renee's ear. Renee was now not really aware anymore of her surroundings. The singing had completely filled her. It poured through every part of her; had entered her soul. She barely heard the Doctor when he asked what was wrong. "Its so beautiful, so sweet." was all she managed to reply back to him.

She hardly felt the tears that were running down her face nor the rumbling of the floor beneath her.

"What is? Doctor what is wrong with her?" Donna asked, walking up to Renee and snapped her fingers in Renee face. "Its almost like she's in a trance."

"That's exactly it Donna. She's been entranced. Mostly likely by whatever was locked beneath that seal. Right now Donna, whatever it is its singing to her." The Doctor said, examining Renee's features as he too came close.

"But I don't hear any singing. Is she gonna be alright?"

"I don't know."

"Well fat lot of help you are then."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Now is not the time Donna." he said. "We have to get her out of that trance. Somehow."

"Maybe we should get her upstairs. You know, like cellulars when you get too far away from a tower. The signal gets weaker. Maybe if we do that she'll snap out of it."

"Brilliant Donna! We'll carry her upstairs!" The Doctor said, smiling at Donna.

Just as the Doctor reached for Renee, the light blazed up around her. Suddenly the Doctor and Donna were thrown back by an invisible force and slammed into a wall. Renee turned to them and said in a bundle of voices that were not her own, "Do not touch the vessel!"

The Doctor was taken aback, but only for a moment. He stood and set his face in a grim determination. "Who are you?" he asked.

Renee, engulfed in the light, did not answer. "I said, 'who are you'?" the Doctor repeated. "Do not make me asked again."

" We are One, we are Many. We have no Name." said the many voices through Renee.

"Okay then never heard of something not having a name. What do you want then?" The Doctor asked.

"Freedom! Freedom from our prison!" the voices snarled. "Trapped for so many eons all we wish is to be free! To walk among the light once more."

Donna looked at Renee. "Then why posses Renee then?" she asked. "Why take her over?"

"She is the vessel to set us free. Her lifeblood will let us walk in the light! Walk as fleshly beings, not this diluted form that possesses this body!"

"So your going to kill her is that it?" The Doctor asked, his voice hardening. "Spill her blood on the floor to break the seal?"

Renee's possessors said nothing. "That's it isn't it? She spilled blood on your prison door and now its the only key to open it. Oh that's brilliant. A DNA lock so that anyone who happens on this place will have to give their life to set you free. You must have done something absolutely horrible to deserve this. I wonder what it was hm?" he said, working it out as he went along. "What did you do to deserve such a horrible punishment?"

"It is not of your concern Doctor!" the voices snapped. "Those who thought our nature was too powerful imprisoned us here. We did nothing wrong!"

The Doctor's head snapped up and his eyes widened. "Doctor, you didn't tell it your name. I know you didn't." Donna said. "That thing knows your name.

"It must have gleaned Renee's surface memories and plucked my name out." The Doctor said to her. "Fascinating. Really really. Just a drop of blood has released you enough that you could posses someone and glean her memories. I wonder what you be like free. Ah, but of course we'll never know. Because I'm not going to let you kill a living being."

The being inside Renee glared at the Doctor. "You pretend to know everything, Doctor, yet you know so little. You travel so far, running away from your past and everything that you fear." The entity said, raising Renee's arm and spreading her hand wide in the direction of the Doctor and Donna. "And Donna Noble. So young, and terrified of the things she has seen."

"Well thanks for the compliment mate but I'm not terrified of anything!" Donna said, glaring.

The Doctor smiled reassuringly at Donna noting the surprise in her voice and then turned back to Renee, his face set again in grim determination. "I want you out of Renee right now. If you leave her, I'll help you find a way out of your prison without killing her. I can find you some place where you can be free." he said. "What ever it is that you have done to be imprison is not my concern. Just let Renee go and we can work something out. I'm only going give you this chance once. "

Renee stood silent again, her features set in a thoughtful expression by the entities that possessed her. She lowered her hand and closed her eyes. The Doctor approached her slowly. As he drew up close to her the Doctor whispered her name. Renee eyes shot back open, but this time the Doctor could tell it was Renee in them. "Doctor." she said, her voice pleading. "So much pain and anger they have. Please help them. I can barely stand it."

"I know I know. I'm so sorry." the Doctor said. "I'm going to put you to sleep alright? Just for a few moments and then everything will be alright."

As he spoke he placed his fingertips on her temples. "Doctor your hands are cold." Renee said absentmindedly as she slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. New New Librarian

_So I've decided that this story is going to have 25 chapters, possibly more. Longish chapters too; I hate reading a story that is barely a regular web page long. So if you like this story just know that its not going to be short nor is it just going to end. I like my stories nice and tidy thank you. Just wanted to throw that out there. Again, comments are always appreciated, whether good or bad. _

The light by then had faded away and as The Doctor scooped Renee into his arms. "They're all unconscious even the beings inside. It may be only for a few moments. Donna, we have to get her to the TARDIS and quickly. I don't know how long they will stay this way." he said and started for the stairs.

Donna nodded and grabbed a torch quickly following him. "How are we going to get back? That place is a maze to get through and I don't know about you mate but I didn't pay attention to where we were going." Donna said as they climbed the stairs

"Its three lefts and a right. Or in our case three rights and a left." The Doctor said.

"Is that just runnin' in circles?"

"Nope. Not with this kind of archive. Its actually moving constantly and the only way through it is to follow a certain pattern. Its made to discourage thieves."

"Oh well just great I didn't even feel it movin'. Well at least we're not being chased by something for once!"

*******************************************************************************

Minutes later they were back in the TARDIS. Kicking the door shut behind him, The Doctor ran up the ramp and placed Renee onto the platform floor. "Doctor what are you thinking?" Donna asked, slumping into the captain's seat in front of the massive console that made up the central part of the control room of the TARDIS.

"Doesn't Renee look a little older to you?" The Doctor said, brushing strands of white blond hair out of her face and ignoring Donna's question.

Donna got up from the chair and came over. "I don't think so. And you didn't answer my question." she said, a little irritated.

"I could of swore this girl was barely eighteen years old when we met her this morning. Now she looks more in her mid twenties." The Doctor said and pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

Turning it to a setting, he quickly scanned Renee's unconscious form. "I thought so. This girl has aged six years in the past hour."

"What?! How can that be? Unless," she paused, thinking. "Immortals dell'età!"

"What?!" the Doctor said, looking at Donna in surprise.

Donna grinned. "Did you think I wouldn't remember any of that knowledge you zonked outta my head? Some of its still there ya know." she said. "Immortals dell'età. Beings of spectral energy who sustain themselves by feeding off the life force of beings. In others words, they age you to death to keep alive."

The Doctor grinned. "Brilliant Donna. Full of surprises you are."

Donna beamed. She wouldn't have it any other way, traveling with the Doctor. It had almost stopped; She'd metcrisised with the Doctor's severed hand to create another Doctor who was TimeLord with a human body. He'd ended up with Rose in the other universe. After that happened, she'd become the DoctorDonna. Human, but with a TimeLord mind. It had been to much for her to handle; her mind started to burn with all the knowledge. The Doctor had taken that all away along with her memories of the times she'd been with him. It was a hearts wrenching decision she knew but the only way to save her life. She'd spent almost two years without those memories, then the Doctor came flying back in the TARDIS with a cure. She still wasn't sure how he'd managed it; one minute she was Donna Noble, a temp who lived in Chiswick with her Mum and her Granddad. Next, She was Donna Noble, companion and traveler but without she thought all of the knowledge she'd gained as the DoctorDonna. In a matter of moments she'd gotten all of her memories back and started traveling once more. She'd realized over the first few days of traveling again that some of the knowledge she'd gotten had remained.

"Doctor we've got to figure out how to get them to release her. Why were they imprisoned in the first place?" Donna asked.

"Because they moved from planet to planet devouring the people there. They were gluttonous, gorging themselves. Then one day they just vanished. I'm assuming that the people here on this planet found a way to contain them." The Doctor said, his voice hard. "There's got to be some sort of record of these events. This place is an absolute well of knowledge. That's it!"

The Doctor got up from the floor and raced towards the console monitor. "If I can tap into the archival catalog I can cross reference Immortals dell'età with the earlier records its possible I can find the archive room containing what the ancient people did here!" he said quickly as he was pressing buttons and pulling levers. "Then we can pull them out of her and seal them back again!"

"Doctor that's bloody brilliant!"

The Doctor grinned and pulled another lever. "Oh yes! I've found the archive, hang on Donna!" he shouted as the TARDIS roared into life.

They landed a few moments later. "Donna I need you to stay here and look after her until I get back." the Doctor said as he headed for the door.

"Shouldn't I be helping you look for that record or whatever it is?" Donna asked.

"I need you to stay here and tend to Renee. I'm not leaving her alone in the TARDIS. I'll be right back!"

The door slammed shut behind him as he finished his sentence. "But what am I to do if she wakes up? Doctor!" Donna called after him.

She sighed and stood up, going towards the console monitor with the intent of trying to get it to give her a view of the outside. The TARDIS hummed seemingly glad to see Donna back. Donna was so absorbed in trying to get the monitor to work she didn't hear Renee moan softly.

********************************************************************************  
Renee sat up with a start. Her head hurt; she could still hear the singing, though it was faint and in the back of her mind. Glancing around, she realized she wasn't in the seal chamber anymore. It was a strange place. It looked like someone had taken a coral theme to where ever she was. "Doctor? Donna?" she said, looking around for the two companions.

Donna peaked around a pillar-like structure, a concerned look on her face. "Renee is that you?" she asked warily.

"Yeah. Where am I?" Renee asked.

"Um, you're in the TARDIS. It's a kind of spaceship." Donna said, coming around the structure to crouch down next to Renee. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts."

Donna winced in sympathy. "Do you remember anything?"

Renee shook her head no. "Its all sort of vague. I remember cutting my finger and the seal. And the Doctor. But not much else. Where is the Doctor?"

"He's outside, looking for a way to-" But before Donna could finish her sentence the door of the TARDIS flew open.

"Donna I found it now all we need to do is-oh you're awake." the Doctor said as he came back inside. "Its just you isn't it?"

Renee smiled softly and nodded. "Well then, we should get to work. We need to get back down to that chamber, I know how to help."

"Well give us a moment Doctor she just woke back up." Donna said.

The Doctor looked at her with a slightly desperate look on his face. "We don't have time," he said flatly. "At any moment those beings could wake back up and take control of her again and then we won't be able to do this. Now come on!"

*******************************************************************************  
Back down in the chamber, the Doctor gave instructions to both Renee and Donna as he read from a scoll he'd taken from the archive. Renee had protested at first back in the TARDIS at the gall of him to take it from the archives without the proper protocols. He'd just ignored her. Renee then followed him out glowering. Vessel or not, the librarian in her bristled at the thought of it.

Renee was told to stand in the middle again; Donna was to stand outside of the seal's perimeter so as not to get taken in when they resealed everything. The Doctor explained that they had to bring the Immortals dell'età back from their sleep so they could then send them out of Renee and back into the seal. That meant Renee had to give blood. "I'm so sorry," the Doctor said with a sad look on his face. "But its the only way to bring them out. It won't have to be much."

Renee nodded. "Oh by the way Doctor," she said. "If anything happens to that scroll, something happens to you. That is a piece of history you have in your hands. _My_ history."

The Doctor smiled slightly. "Donna, you got those crystals in place?" he asked.

"Yea and they weren't where you said they were. Took me a right minute to find them." Donna said as she placed the last crystal on the seal floor. "You should catalog the entire TARDIS. It might help a bit."

"I'll get to it eventually." the Doctor said absently.

Renee grinned. Maybe after this was over, she could help the Doctor catalog everything as a way of thanks. She was after all a librarian. And she could sense that the Doctor would be very uncomfortable with any outright notion of thanks. She could tell that just wasn't the way he worked.

"Are you ready?" The Doctor asked her, Donna coming to stand beside him.

Renee took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm ready." she said, clutching the small pocketknife in her right hand.

"Good luck then." Donna said.

The Doctor just nodded. Renee took the pocketknife and sliced open her finger.  
The affect was instantaneous. Light burst from the seal and filled the room; Donna and the Doctor had to cover their faces to shield their eyes. Renee was gone they knew and in her place was the creatures that inhabited her. As the light faded to a dim twilight, the Doctor straightened himself and took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. "Have you reached a decision?" the Doctor asked gripping the screwdriver tightly in his hand.

Renee's body turned slightly once again aglow. "We know you Doctor, and we know what will happen if we refuse you. We are not amused by this, being brought so low as have offered help from a rouge TimeLord." she said, the voices echoing.

"Well then what did you decide?"

"We do not need your help Doctor. We will one day be free; but we will not harm the vessel if it means saving ourselves from your wrath. We will wait until a day that you are long gone from here and another vessel comes to this place. We can be patient if necessary. It does not matter who opens the door for us, only that it opens. These beings are nothing but a means to an end. Then we will walk again in the light and devour those who have placed us here! "

Donna glanced at the Doctor as she felt the instantaneous heat of his rage roll off of him in waves. She knew what he was like; when she'd first met him he had been this way. All anger, resentment, loneliness and pain. He'd been in control of it until now. What the Immortals dell'età had said broke his hold on the control. It hadn't been enough time from losing Rose again. Not enough time for the TimeLord; if there even was enough time to have the memory fade. The memory of watching his Rose kiss another man with his face, his memories. And just as before, the loss had rocked him to his core even if he would never admit it. Donna, having shared his mind as no one ever had, understood. She understood so well that she knew that all those feelings that he had she had to stop from consuming him. If she wasn't careful, he could very well become the man she feared when first meeting him.

"Doctor, its just their nature. They can't help being this way. Don't do something you're going to regret later." she whispered urgently in his ear, trying to calm him. "We can't change who they are. But you and I, and Renee too, can make sure they never harm anyone ever again. Doctor, lets put them back where they belong."

The Doctor looked at her, mild surprise capturing his features. Then he smiled that million watt smile that cheered Donna's soul. That smile meant everything was going to be alright. Turning back to Renee, the smiled changed to a all knowing smirk. "Just the same," the Doctor said. "I just can't let you sit here waiting for someone else to finish what Renee has accidentally started. You could all just slip out one by one from the crack that's been made. So I'm here to make sure that does not happen."

He pointed his sonic screwdriver at the nearest crystal and turned it on. The crystals became all aglow as they magnified the sonic vibration by a thousand and surrounded Renee and the seal she stood upon with the light and sound. The entities in Renee screamed with her mouth and tried desperately to cover Renee's ears with her hands to block out the piercing sound. They collapsed on the floor, making Renee's body writhe in pain as the sonic vibration and light was forcing them to vacate her body. Renee's body went limp; the entities burst forth from her in a dazzle of crystallized light that hovered above her. In one moment, the cloud of light broke apart and sank back into seal beneath Renee's unconscious form. Then all the light was sucked from the room, enveloping them all in darkness.  
The Doctor struggled in the dark to get a gravity globe out of his never ending pockets since the torches and lamps didn't seem to be working. It was an idea he'd picked up on when down in that pit with Ida Scott. Figured it might come in handy someday. Retrieving it from his pocket, the Doctor threw it up in the air and once again the room was bathed in light. "Oh my god did you do it?" Donna asked, inching towards the seal and where Renee lay.

The Doctor grabbed Donna's arm and pulled her away from the edge of the seal. "Not quite yet. We have to seal them back; this time for good." he said.

"How you gonna manage that then?"

"I'm going to seal it with my own blood."The Doctor said. "Crude but effective. I'm the last of my kind; no one else is going to come in here and reawaken the DNA lock if I'm the one who locks it."

Donna stepped back away from him, knowing that as always he was right. The Doctor smiled at her then walked over to Renee and retrieved the pocketknife which had fallen to the floor beside her. "Oh this is gonna hurt." he said and wiped the blade on his pants leg before slicing his own hand.

It took several minutes to completely seal the room again. The Doctor had to trace his blood on every line of the seal to ensure its effectiveness. Donna watched him do this, wincing every now and then in sympathy. She knew he had to be in pain what with sliding his opened wound along a dusty and dirty floor.  
Renee had not awakened during the entire time that the Doctor was resealing the floor and that had Donna worried. But she wasn't to go anywhere near her until the Doctor was finished. So Donna stood there impatiently tapping her foot on the floor, arms crossed. When the Doctor finally stood up and let her know he was done, Donna quickly crossed the threshold to Renee. "Oh no I'm quite alright thanks," the Doctor said a little irritated. "Its not like my hands bleedin' or anything."

Donna shot him a look while she checked on Renee. "I know you're going to be alright Doctor and I 'll tend to you in a bit I just want to make sure she's alright. Renee? Renee can you hear me?" she said, gently shaking Renee.

The Doctor muttered something about stupid apes, sounding more like his ninth self than he had in a while and stalked off back to the TARDIS.

Renee was floating, the wonderful singing surrounding her entire being. She lay contently, just letting her mind go where it willed. The singing was surrounding her with pleasant images of her childhood and young adulthood. Walking into the Library for the first time at the age of ten. Getting to become an assistant librarian two years later. Getting her first kiss. Driving her first vehicle. Graduation to First Assistant Librarian. As she floated through her memories, Renee heard voices conversing so softly that at first she thought she was just hearing things and turned her attention back to the sweet singing. But the voices grew louder as the singing grew softer. Then in one moment the images were torn away and acute pain engulfed her whole body. Renee screamed, but no sound came forth. Instead the singing around her became screeching then screaming. It felt as though her whole body was being ripped apart in different directions then reassembled. It was pain beyond pain but did not last long. Thankfully the pain ebbed away and Renee sank gratefully into darkness.

She awoke back on the metal platform of the TARDIS, her head throbbing with pain but this time no singing. Blinking slowly to let her eyes adjust, she glanced around. She could hear Donna and the Doctor talking softly somewhere behind the pillar but could not see them. Renee decided just to lay on the cool metal platform until they noticed her. "She's awake." she heard the Doctor say and saw Donna peek around the pillar.

"How's your head?" Donna asked coming over to help her to her feet

"It hurts but I think they're gone."Renee said as she grabbed onto Donna's arm for support. "I don't hear any more singing-"

Crying out, Renee collapsed to her knees as images, smells and sounds swam across her senses.

_**"Doctor you can stop now!" hearing Donna cry out.**_

_**Looking through Donna's eyes up at the Doctor on the stairwell and seeing an angry god with pain in his eyes.**_

_**Feeling Donna's delight at finally finding the Doctor at the Adipose offices.**_

_**Watching Pompeii burn.**_

_**The Ood's song....**_

"_**Oh that's too salty!"**_

Renee let got of Donna's arm and looked at her in amazement. "Agatha Christie? Really?" she said without thinking as everything started to fade away and her senses returned to normal.

Donna took a step away from Renee, shock etched on her face. "How do you know that?" Donna said. "How could you possibly know?"

Renee looked shocked herself. "I-I don't know." she slumped even further to the floor saying absentmindedly.

The Doctor came around the TARDIS' console and ran the sonic screwdriver over her, careful not to get to close. Renee watched him with searching eyes. "Such pain and loneliness. The angry god.." she whispered, still seeing the edges of her visions.

The Doctor looked at her but said nothing towards her comment. "I thought so. I'm so sorry." he said.

"What is it, what's happened to her?" Donna asked.

" Low level telepathy. Most humans are born with the capability in their head but never use it. The Immortals dell'età must have switched it on somehow while taking control of her. They didn't just age her; they rewired her brain as well."

Renee looked at him blankly, not really registering what he'd said. "Aged me? What?" she said, trying to focus.

"How old are you exactly Renee?" the Doctor asked.

"Eighteen."

"Well you don't look it. Not anymore."

Renee furrowed her brow in frustration. "What are you talking about?" she snapped. "What do you mean I don't look eighteen."

Donna came back around from behind the console where she was looking for something. She handed Renee the hand mirror she'd found. "Sweetie, you look more like you're twenty six-twenty seven." she said as Renee looked in the mirror.

Renee's eyes widened in horror and she let out a yelp of surprise. Gone was the residual baby fat that had made her face slightly round. Her features were sharp now; high cheekbones and a slim nose. Her freckles had faded almost completely away. Her eyes thankfully were the same liquid butterscotch color they'd always been but had slight lines around their edges. She put the mirror down and studied her body. Slim now and where had those long legs come from? Renee started hyperventilating. "What-What-"

Donna crouched down beside her. "Just breathe, it'll all be alright." she said soothingly.

"You're now biologically twenty six years of age. Thats how the Immortals dell'età live. They leech on like parasites and suck literally the life out of you till your nothing but a husk. But you only had a few controlling you and their power was not a full strength so you in a sense are lucky if you think about it."

"Doctor!" Donna said shocked. "Must you be so cold about it?"

"Sorry."

"Can you fix it then? Can you change me back, take this away?" **  
**

The Doctor shook his head no. "Its rewritten your DNA. The changes are permanent."

Renee just stared at him. She felt tears come to her eyes as the realization hit her and looked away. "No," she said trying to deny it. "No, this can't be. I'm a Librarian. A simple, normal Librarian. That's all I want to be."  
She looked back up at the Doctor. "I want to go home."she said and stood up shakily.

Donna stepped in front of her to block her off from the exit. "I don't think that's a good idea at the moment-"

"I'm going home." was all Renee said as she pushed past her.

The Doctor did nothing as Renee stepped out of the TARDIS. "Doctor, why didn't you stop her? Do you really think she needs to be by herself right now?"

"She won't be." the Doctor said. "Come on."  
********************************************************************************

Renee staggered into the lounge and collapsed into a chair. Marge arched her eyebrow but said nothing. Then she really looked at her. "Oh my God what happened to you Renee?!" She said and struggled to get out of her chair. "You look so much older! What happened down there?"

"I was possessed by beings who age you to death and they rewired my brain to give me freaky powers. Oh and they also aged me by about six years. Or so the Doctor says." Renee said, her voice filling with emotion. "Please sit down Marge, you're going to hurt yourself. You need to rest."

"What? You're not making any sense." Marge said. "Explain everything."

So Renee did to the best of her ability. She didn't remember much, but what she did she told Marge. "So how does it work then? This, new ability of yours." Marge asked gesturing to Renee's hands.

Renee looked at them. "I don't really know exactly," she said. "I just grabbed Donna's arm and then I saw things in my head. The Doctor, some beings called The Ood. I saw Pompeii burning."She shuddered at the images. "All kinds of strange things. Its almost like I was in Donna's head, picking through her memories."

Marge looked thoughtfully at Renee. "Maybe its only skin to skin? I did notice Donna was wearing a quarter length sleeve shirt. Speaking of which, where are her and the Doctor? I do need to speak to him."

Renee shrugged. "I left them in his TARDIS. You're taking this awfully well." she pointed out.

"My dear, when you know a man like the Doctor, such things as this hardly surprise you anymore. Though to tell you the truth, this is the most excitement I've had in a long time." Marge said, sighing. "I'm sorry that this has happened to you my dear, but maybe its for the best. I've always known that you'd have a better destiny that just being a Librarian."

Renee groaned. "But that's all I want to be! I don't this, this ability. How am I supposed to interact with people now? I can't very well touch them accidentally and see all sorts of things I'm not meant to! And what if its just not people? What if its objects too? Am I supposed to just sit in a padded cell somewhere so I don't discover some awful history some object has when I brush my hand on it? What if it affects my whole body? What if I can't ever be touched by another human being ever again in order to stay sane? How am I supposed to live?" she shot the questions out in rapid fire hardly taking a breath in between.

Marge just said in her chair until Renee's tirade was over. "We'll lets try some experiments hm? Why don't you just try to touch that book over there and see what you get. Then put on some gloves and then try it." Marge pointed at a book one of the other assistants had left on the coffee table.

Renee rolled her eyes but did as told. She brushed her fingertips along the books spine and saw images of people handling the book and surprisingly, the books contents as well. "Its not as strong as when I touched Donna, but I did see something. And I know what's in the book too."

Marge handed her a pair of handling gloves, the kind that was used when going to the Archives. "Now try it again with these." she said.

Renee did and got nothing. "Just as I thought, it must be skin to whatever it is you are touching." Marge said, a smug sound in her voice. "Well that problem's solved. You can just wear gloves. It won't look so unnatural since you're a librarian. Now lets continue on."

They tried may different things until they found the extent of Renee's new ability. It was only contained in her hands, thankfully, and any type of cloth or material that protected an object from Renee's touch nullified the ability. Many weeks passed since the fateful incident, and those weeks slowly started to turn into months. Renee began to accept what had happened, though truth be told it was hard explaining the age different to her peers. But Marge helped with that, and life continued on almost normally. They didn't hear from the Doctor or Donna, and after Marge had explained how she knew the Doctor and what he did, Renee imagined them off on some grand adventure across the galaxies. Though Renee wouldn't admit it, a tiny part of her wished to be with them. To see everything that she read in her books and things that weren't in her books. But she was sure she wouldn't see them again, and even if she did she hardly thought they'd invite her to come along.

Almost two years had passed and by now Renee had stopped looking around for that blue box that the two companions traveled in and just focused on her everyday life. She was still the First Assistant Librarian but she was taking on more and more of the Head Librarian's duties because Marge's health was slowly declining. Ever since that fateful day, Marge became more and more exhausted when going about her everyday tasks. One day an Assistant Librarian found her collapsed on the marble floor. Renee rushed her to the local hospital, where the doctor there quietly explained that Marge's heart was failing and had been for a while. To Renee's shocked ears, the doctor quietly explained that Marge was dying and there wasn't anything that could be done. The doctor recommended that she rest as much as possible and be made comfortable. The next day Renee took her mentor and friend home. Marge was determined to go about life as normal and made it for about a week. When she ended up in the hospital the second time she grudgingly admitted the truth. It was inevitable but it was hard for Renee to accept that her only friend was going to be leaving her soon. But for Marge's sake, she gritted her teeth and held back her tears. She put on a brave face for everyone and went about everything as if it was normal.

She'd used her ability to find out if there wasn't really anything that could be done; and after weeks of searching gave up. The doctor had been right there was nothing. So she slowly watched Marge decline and helped her make arrangements for when after she was gone. "So I certainly think that everyone knows that you'll be taking my place soon." Marge commented while Renee was tending to her one day from her chair on the balcony attached to her bedroom. "So why don't we just make it official?"

Renee looked at her and sighed. "I really don't think that's a good idea Marge, Elphie is ahead of me by two years and I think she'd be more deserving of the position than me." she said and fluffed the pillows on Marge's bed and straighted the covers. "And more appreciative too."

"But don't you want it?" Marge asked. "I thought it was your lifelong ambition to run the University's Library."

Renee shook her head. "Of course when I was younger yes; but things are different now. You know that. I could never fully dedicate myself to it. I'll have to be on constant watch for everything. I wouldn't want to accidentally discover something I wasn't supposed to know. That's an added stress I don't need for when-for when you're gone." The last words were hard to get out.

Renee turned away for a moment to stop the seeming never ending tears from spilling over. "Well then, if that's your choice. Have Elphie come in after my rest and we'll get it settled." Marge said as she got up from the chair and when to lay on the bed. "Don't let me sleep to long dear. Its seems to be all I do nowadays and its getting old."

Renee gave a small chuckle despite herself. Marge was fighting so hard to keep her life normal as possible and her irritation at Renee for some reason made Renee laugh. She didn't know why. It was possible it was just a reaction of denial. Renee left the room quietly and went back to her own quarters to pick up her satchel. Today was one of the Farmer's Market days, and there was a few things Marge and herself had been craving that until now had been out of season.

********************************************************************************  
Wandering through the Farmer's Market was one of the few luxuries Renee enjoyed. It was time just for herself. She didn't have to worry about deadlines, if books were placed in the right sections, redistribute workloads when one or two librarians couldn't come into work. It was just time for her to browse, to not _think_ about anything for a while. She stopped at a stall that contained Bleaches and examined the fruit. It was one of her favorites, a cross breed between peaches and blueberries. Had the texture and look of a blueberry, but the size and taste of a peach. Of course the after taste of blueberry was nice. Selecting a few, Renee paid the farmer and continued on. A few of the stall owners greeted her and she waived back at them. "Renee, how are you my darling? Come see what I've created lately!" A man called from a corner stall at an intersection of roads.

"Oh hello Edwin, what in the world have you combined now?" Renee called to the farmer as she started over to his stall.

Edwin was a bit of a portly man. Renee had known him for years ever since she was old enough to come to the Market alone. He was a breeder by trade, and sold what ever he'd managed to cultivate at the Market and had manged to even sell some of his more popular crossbreeds to the government for mass production. That of course made the man rich, but he'd never abandoned his stall and the Market. "Its wonderful, take a look at this! Its a cross between a janock cherry and a Medusa orange. I call it a Jantorrus fruit. What do you think?" Edwin said and produced a small orange colored cherry for her to try.

Noting the name was the same as Marge's surname, she took the fruit. Renee popped in into her mouth and received an explosion of citrus and cherry flavor. "Oh Edwin that's absolutely marvelous! Its so juicy and the flavor just pops in your mouth." Renee said.

"I've had more of those government boys about but I haven't shown them that one yet. You think they'll go for it?" Edwin asked as he started to fill a small bag with Renee's usual purchases.

"If they don't I'll at least by a tree off you. I'm assuming they're tree grown?"

"Yes they are, found that way easier to harvest. I'll put a bag in for Marge to taste. I know she likes the fruits that they're made of. I actually was inspired by her. When you told me what'd happened, I instantly thought of the combination. I've named it after her of course." Edwin said, a slight blush appearing on his face. "The wife thought it would be a nice gesture for such a wonderful lady."

Renee fought back tears as she took the bags from him. "Thank you Edwin, from both of us. Thank Marie for us too." she said quietly.

"How's she doing, if you don't mind my asking? I know its hard." Edwin said.

"She's alright, given everything. It won't be much longer though I think. She's sleeping more and more." Renee said, her voice cracking.

"If you need someone to be there, you know, when it happens, the wife and I will certainly come for you. Just you give us a call eh?"

Renee nodded unable to speak. Suddenly she was shoved forward into the stall. "Hey buddy watch where you're walking!" Edwin shouted.

"Oh sorry didn't see you there was trying to out the way of a cart must have mis-stepped." said the man who'd bumped into her.

Renee froze at the voice. It was the Doctor! A wave of emotions hit her strongly and without thinking she turned around and slapped him hard.

"Oh my god what have you done now? I swear we can't go anywhere without you getting into some sort of trouble-" Donna started to say then realized who it was. "Renee!"

She shoved the Doctor. "I told you this place looked familiar!"

The Doctor said nothing and just stood there, rubbing the place where Renee slapped him. Finally he said, "What bloody hell was that for?"

"For leaving me on my own to deal with this!" Renee said and held up her free hand, the other still clutching the bag of fruits.

"What gloves?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"No you idiot, don't you remember?" Renee said glaring at him.

"Renee, is everything alright? Do I need to summon the police?" Edwin asked warily.

"No Edwin everything's fine. Just old acquaintances." Renee said turning back around to smile at him. "Don't worry and thanks again for the fruit. I'll see you later."

She stalked off away from the stall, hoping the Doctor and Donna would follow.

Thankfully they did, and Renee led them out of the Farmer's Market so they could talk more privately. Ducking into a resturant that she knew well, Renee asked the hostess for a corner booth farthest from the door. Renee motioned for the Doctor and Donna to join her.

She was still angry, hurt, and confused but didn't let her emotions show for fear of them running off. After the sever took their orders she turned to the Doctor who was seated to her left. "I'm sorry I slapped you," she said. "It was a gut reaction. I didn't even think."

"Well don't make a habit of it. I don't need another Jackie Tyler." the Doctor said.

Donna rolled her eyes at him. "I'm sorry we went off and left you Renee."

"Why did you?"

The Doctor answered that. "We had a distress signal come through and had to take care of a few things." he said vaguely.

"But how long exactly did that take you? I've been looking for you! I'd almost given up!" Renee said.

"Its only been a few days." Donna said. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly how long has it been?" The Doctor asked with a quizzical look.

Renee sighed, frustrated. "It's been almost two years. Its been almost two years since you left the Library! I looked for you almost every day until Marge got sick then I didn't have as much time to look-"

The Doctor held up his hand. "She's sick?"

Renee swallowed hard. "Yeah, really sick. She has a heart condition that wasn't caught until a year ago and basically her heart is slowly wearing down. I actually need to get back and check on her." she said and stood up to go.

Donna caught her arm as she started to leave. "Isn't there anything that can be done?" she asked quietly.

Renee shook her head no.

The Doctor stood up. "We're going with you. Maybe there is something I can do."

"I doubt you'd be able to do anything Doctor. Aside from Marge getting a new heart, there isn't anything anyone can do."

***************************************************************************  
Marge was delighted to see the Doctor again when the arrived back to the apartments and Renee woke her up. They sat in her bedroom just talking, while Renee and Donna fixed dinner. They had their own discussions as well. Renee filled her in on everything that had happened since they'd left. Donna apologized again for leaving but did not elaborate on where they'd gone. Renee didn't push the issue; secretly she was happy they were here. If anyone could do anything, by Donna's and Marge's standards it was the Doctor. She'd give the irritating man a shot.

"Dinner's ready! Marge would you like to come into the dining room or eat on the balcony?" Renee called towards the bedroom.

When there wasn't an answer she walked down the hall. "Hey Marge did you hear me? Oh by the way I called Elphie and she'll be here really soon-" she stopped short when she opened the bedroom door and found the Doctor leaning over Marge's bed. "Oh no!"

"Shh! She's just sleeping." The Doctor said straighting. "Didn't mean to scare you."

Renee's heart fluttered as her panic died down. "I'm sorry I got so startled. Its just, the doctor told me she's very close and I just thought-"  
The Doctor interrupted her. "I know what you thought. And you were right; I hate admitting it but there is nothing I can do. Her heart is simply giving out. I can't fight the wearing of the body. Everything has a time." he looked very sad as he spoke those words. "I've learned that lesson enough."

Renee felt awkward. "Would you like something to eat? Donna and I made dinner."

The Doctor nodded and followed her out.


	4. Sendings

Two nights later Marge passed quietly in her sleep. The morning after her passing, Renee had tried to wake Marge and when failing to do so, called on the Doctor and Donna for help. "I'm sorry," the Doctor said when he came out of Marge's room. "I'm so sorry, she's gone."

Renee, who had held her breath during the wait, released it in a heart wrenching sob. She collapsed to the floor. Donna, who was by her side while they waited, knelt with her and made comforting noises and stroked Renee's white blond head. But Renee couldn't be consoled at the moment. She had just lost her entire world.

The University spared no expense on what most people thought of as the most cherished member of the faculty in Its history. The school opened its coffers and paid for everything, from the cost of the actual funeral to the lavish luncheon afterward to commemorate its former Head Librarian.

Renee knew only a little of this. For the past week since Marge's passing,Renee had stayed in a sort of daze. She zoned in and out, just sort of existing. She was aware of the Doctor and Donna and their comings and goings. It seemed that the Doctor, even though it was unusual for his character as Donna had pointed out,(this thought in Renee's mind seemed to stick out from the many apparent conversations she'd had with Donna over the past few days) wanted to stay right where they were until as Donna had put it "someone lights a fire under his knickers".

So Donna helped Renee with moving her things out of the Head Librarian's quarters and into one of the dormitories that housed faculty and students. The Doctor went about doing whatever it was that the Doctor did. In a moment of clarity, Renee had asked Donna what the Doctor did when he would wander off. "Beats me, I can't fathom anything that man does. He's very secretive about everything sometimes." Donna had replied. "Drives me mad."

Renee just nodded and slipped back into her daze.

When the funeral was over and Renee moved fully into the dormitories, the Doctor announced to Donna that it was time to go. Donna broke the news to Renee, who came out of her daze as suddenly as she'd gone in. "You're leaving? Now?" she'd cried in disbelief.

Donna explained gently that it was a very rare thing for the Doctor to stay willing in one place for very long, and out of his respect for his former companion and the mess he'd created a few years ago, he'd stayed so that the transition of Marge's death and the aftermath would be smoother for Renee. Renee was shocked and grateful for the kindness, which she expressed to Donna. Renee had an gut feeling that if she'd tried to express her gratitude to the Doctor, he would shrug it off with a slightly uncomfortable look. Donna had just smiled in her knowing way.

So that's where they were now, standing in front of the TARDIS, Renee and Donna hugging goodbye with the Doctor standing at the door looking on.

"Promise me you'll not get into to much trouble eh?" Renee said, hugging Donna hard.

"As much as trouble is around him, I don't think I'll be able to keep that promise. Wouldn't trade anything for it though." Donna said hugging back.

Renee sighed. "I know. I almost wish I could come along just to see what its like." she said with a small smile. "Try and ring me occasionally would you? Just so I know you are all right?"

Donna nodded and stepped toward the TARDIS doors. "You take care of her you hear?" Renee said to the Doctor. "And yourself."

The Doctor grinned. "Good bye Renee." he said and stepped inside.

Donna quickly followed him in an shut the door behind her. Suddenly a pulsating, grinding noise came from the TARDIS and it started to disappear. Renee stood there until it was gone, then turned and started to head back to the dorms.

She was, for the first time in a long time, very unsure of her self and what she was going to do. As she listened absently to the crunching of gravel beneath her feet, Renee contemplated what she was going to do for the rest of her life. She'd given up her dream job, had no real home or family any longer. She could, in essence, just shrug off and disappear from the world she'd wrapped herself in for most of her life. Renee shook her head at that dangerous thought. No, she would continue on at the Library as she'd always done, and if another opportunity presented itself that was tempting she would think about taking it. Not be reckless. Weigh her options. After all, her ability she now had could jeopardize any new position she'd want to take. One wrong move, one wrong touch or vision. Someone finding out. She'd be taken away and studied. No, best to be cautious and under the radar.

As Renee pulled herself back to reality, she noticed the TARDIS' noise getting louder and louder around her. She turned and almost yelped in surprise. The TARDIS was materializing right in front of her! Suddenly the door opened and the Doctor poked his head out. "You know, I was thinking," he said rather excitedly. "I have a huge library that is absolutely disorganized. It wouldn't be that way if I had the time do it or had someone who had a thorough knowledge of the Dewy Decimal System. And one needs a good organized library in case one needs to look up things. So if I can't do it as being chased constantly and believe me its _constantly_, I need someone who can. And that person as Donna has convinced me, is you."

Renee's mouth honestly fell open in shock at what she realized was the Doctor's offer. A chance to travel! She was speechless. But then the doubts started clouding in her mind. Travel, leaving everything behind. The danger of distant worlds and times. What would happened if she'd gotten trapped somewhere and the Doctor couldn't save her? What if she died on some distant planet all alone and no one ever knew what became of her. She must be cautious. She must think this through.

Renee could see that the Doctor could sense her doubts and fears. He leaned forward and stretched out his hand. "Renee, come with us. I know what its like to be alone. And I know what it is like to regret." he said quietly. "You don't have to do this alone."

Without another thought Renee took his hand. To hell with caution and reason. She wanted for once to really live!

The inside of the TARDIS, as Renee had noticed the last time she stepped through the doorway, was still as large inside as it was small outside. It seemed to be just as ever a large central room with a coral like theme, with a control center in the middle. But now that Renee had time to study the room more closely, she noticed a hallway just off to the right from which Donna was emerging from. "Doctor, I can't seem to find the kitchen again." she said irritated, not seeming to notice that Renee was standing there. "Will you tell this bloody box to stop moving it about on me or I swear I'll-Oh my god, Renee!"

Renee suddenly found herself enveloped in a tight hug. "What on earth? I thought we left you back at the-wait did we go back? Is that what that lurching was all about? Doctor why didn't you tell me we were going back for her?" Donna fired her questions off rapidly, seemingly not wanting to wait for an answer.

"Well there wasn't really time it was more of a split second decision-" The Doctor started to answer Donna's last question but was interrupted.

"Oh who cares, it'll just be bloody nice to not to be the only female!" Donna chirped happily.

The TARDIS made a noise, as if to say that she was female too.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Human female then. Wait, you are human aren't you? You're not like the Doctor, with two hearts or brains or something?"

Renee's eyebrows raised in surprised. "You have two brains?" she asked, looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor rolled his eyes as well. "No no, just two hearts. I don't think I could handle having two brains. World of trouble that could be. Now Donna, could you let go of the girl for two minutes and show Renee around the TARDIS?"

Donna, who seemed to have forgotten she still had Renee enveloped in a hug, quickly let go. "Tell this bucket of bolts to stop moving rooms around on me then! I can't show her where everything is if I can't even find the rooms myself!" she said.

"Donna, if you'd be nicer to the TARDIS maybe she wouldn't move everything about on you. She has feelings." The Doctor said.

"Well you try be nice to something that-"

"Donna, I wouldn't." the Doctor said calmly. "She has a temper. Now go show Renee around. We've got things to see and do and I'm sure she's eager to get started."

Donna smiled. "Follow me then."

Renee was led down a long corridor from the entry way that Donna had entered from. She was shown the kitchen, laundry room, solar, and parlor. As they walked down the corridor, Donna looked back at Renee. "I'm assuming then that you haven't brought anything with you?" she asked with a smile.

"No, it was just more a quick decision than anything else. Its not like I planned and packed for it." Renee said.

Donna laughed. "Well I did! Had my car packed and ready in case I'd run into the Doctor at any point. But I needn't have worried. The Doctor's got a huge wardrobe full of things. You're much of a size aren't you? Well, I'll show you where it is so you can get clothes as you need them. And don't worry about taking anything from the wardrobe; the Doctor won't even notice."

After showing Renee the endless abyss that was the Doctor's clothes closet, Donna show her to an empty bedroom. It was large by Renee's standards, coming from living in a small apartment. There was a four poster bed, a chest of drawers, armiore, and a large bookshelf. Next to the bed was a simple night stand with a lamp. It had a very old homey feel to it, which suited Renee just fine. Renee gasped slightly when her eyes rested on the bay window. The view was magnificent. It was all pinks, purples, and orange sky, with fields of blue green grass. "Where is that view from?" she asked Donna.

"I have no idea. Some far off planet we haven't visited yet. Yours is different from mine though. I've got a view of a beautiful wildflower filled countryside." she sighed. "Yours is better though. I love the colors."

"I'd love to see yours."

Donna smiled. "Maybe later. Right now I've got to show you the Library. I think you'll love it."

The library surpassed Renee's greatest dreams. It seemed endless, yet strangely cozy. The shelves seemed to go on and on. They were filled with books and odd knick-nacks. Large chairs and a sofa surrounded the fireplace in the middle of the room. "Its so huge! I've never seen anything like this. Its even bigger than the university library!" she said, gazing around the room in awe.

Donna smiled. "Well I'm glad you like it. Though its hard trying to find anything in here believe me. Tried finding something in here to read late one night and ended up with a encyclopedia from the planet Calypso 54." she said.

"That's why I'm here. To organize this place. Though I admit," Renee said thoughtfully. "I didn't expect it to be this _big_. It may take me years to completely organize this by myself."

"You won't be completely alone Renee." the Doctor said from behind them, making Renee jump slightly in surprise. "The TARDIS can help, and I will as well in my down time. It won't take long at all."

"And how is the TARDIS going to help exactly?" Donna asked. "She gonna grow arms?"

"Not exactly." the Doctor said. "Donna, did it ever occur to you just how this place is kept so well with just us on board?"

"No I never thought about it." Donna said truthfully.

The Doctor's brow furrowed in aggravation at having to explain it."The TARDIS comes equipped with sentient holograms that do the menial tasks you and I don't have time for." he said. " They keep the Library, the kitchen, our rooms, everything here tidy. Here, let me show you."

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, turned a few dials, and turned it on. Renee heard the buzzing and looked around to see what the screwdriver had done. Behind Donna, a black translucent being came into view. Renee gasped. Donna turned to see what it was and let out a squeak. "That thing's been in my room?" she gasped. "Touching my things?"

"Well not that one exactly but one like it. They're called Sendings. And they don't touch your stuff Donna, they just tidy the room. You know, all the _domestic_."

Renee laughed. "Doctor, you don't do domestic, do you?" she asked.

"No I don't. Don't have the time or inclination. So Renee, whenever you need them, just ask the TARDIS. She will provide as many as you need. As I said, with their help it won't take long at all. Would you like to get started?" the Doctor asked.

Renee nodded.

Not knowing where to begin first, Renee looked at the sending the doctor had summoned. "Do you have a name?" she asked it.

The sending shook its head no.

"Can you talk?"

Again the shake of the head no.

"So you can only answer yes or no questions."

The Sending shook its head yes.

"Well I can't just call you Sending that just seems rude. So what do I call you?" Renee mused, looking around.

She peered closer at the sending, and noticed a slight pinstripe motif in its coloring. "You have pinstripes! Do all the Sendings have them?" she asked.

The Sending again shook its head no.

"Do all of you have markings or is it just you?"

The Sending didn't move.

"Oh sorry I forgot. Just the first question; do all of you have markings?"

A shake of the head yes.

Renee smiled gleefully. "Wonderful! I'll call you Stripes and name the others as I meet them. Does the name agree with you?"

Stripes nodded vigorously. It'd never had a name before.

"Well Stripes, if you would be so kind as to get some of the others in here, we can begin!" Renee said and turned to a random shelf.

She had to start somewhere.

By the end of the night, Renee had met and name three more Sendings. The first was a rather small, shy sending with a slightly greyish stripe down its back. It reminded her of the skunk from the old earth movie Bambi. So that sending was named Flower. The next was a slim sending with stars covering its entire body. So Renee named that one Constellation, Con for short. The third had no other distinguishing qualities except for a rather large celery shape on the right side of its chest. She named that one E.C. for Extremely large Celery stick. So with Con, E.C., Flower and Stripes beside her, she tackled the enormous job in front of her.

By the end of the night, Renee had six different reference piles and about half the shelf done. Calling it a night, she sent the four sendings back to wherever it was they'd come from, and wandered around the TARDIS until she found her room. She collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.


End file.
